Alphonse Elric and the Chocolate Factory
by moose2828
Summary: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Full Metal Alchemist style.It's so funny you'll laugh your pants off.NOW READ IT!Grabs you by the the arm and pulls you in while Roy Mustang is being eaten by a moose.
1. CHARECTERS

ALPHONSE ELRIC AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY

* * *

a/n:All the main charecters from Full Metal Alchemist play the main charecters in this Willy Wonka parody.(I AM NOT THE ONLY AUTHOR OF THIS FIC!SESSANDINUBROS IS ALSO THE AUTHOR OF THIS FIC!)All the rest of the Willy Wonka charecters we picked randomly off the streeet and told them they were gonna star in Willy Wonka. 

I SAID A BOOM CHIKA BOOM,I SAID A BOOM CHIKA BOOM,I SAID A BOOM CHIKA BOOM,I SAID A BOOM CHIKA BOOM,I SAID A BOOM CHUKALAKA,CHUKALAKA,CHIKA BOOM.BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!(This is not part of the fic.)

* * *

Moose2828:Ed,Al,Full Metal Alchemist charecters,Random people we found on the street.Welcome to the Willy Wonka parody. 

SessandInuBros:Here are your scripts.Read them out loud or I'll kick your big fat ugly but!

Ed:Mike Tevee.(In the book thats really how it's spelled.)Hey!I'm the one who becomes smaller!

Roy:Thats so they won't have to use camera effects to make you look smaller.

Ed:Are you calling me short!

Roy:Exactly.

Ed:I AM NOT SHORT!

Roy:Sure you aren't.I'm Willy Wonka.Thats the main charecter.Why me?

SessandInuBros:Because Eds already the star of his own t.v. show.

Ed:What?No I'm not.I am?

Moose2828:I'll explain it to you later.

Winry:I'm that stupid brat Verouca!(exuse my spelling.)I'm so not a brat!

Ed:You are when you hit me with that wrench!

Winry:(takes out the wrench.)

Ed:Oh no.

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

PLEASE STAND BY

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

Ed:(has three large bumps on head.)

SessandInuBros:Can we please see who everybody else is!

Everyone except Ed:Yes ma'am..

Alphonse:I'm Charlie.Yay!

Riza:Why am I Violet?

Moose2828:Because of your blue outfit.

Riza:Right sir.

Moose2828:SIR!

Riza:Sorry ma'am.(Yes thats right I'm a girl.And so is SessandInuBros.)

Roy:Can Riza wear a blue mini...

Everyone except Roy:NO!

Roy:Sorry.

Armstong:Augutus Gloop.Is that the fat kid?

SessandInuBros:Yes.

Armstrong:Oh man.

Random people 1-5:The kids parents.

All the rest of the people:Ompa-lumpa's.Yay!

Moose2828:Let's start the play.

Winry:Uh...we can't.

SessandInuBros:(pops a vain.)Why not!

Winry:I sorta kinda...er...knocked Ed out with the wrench.

Moose2828:You mean he's unconscious!

Winry.Or dead.

Everyone who's conscious:What!

Winry:No wait.He's waking up.

Ed:Hello.Welcome to McDonalds.Can I take your order?(said in a drunk voice.)

Everyone except Ed:(comic sweatdrop.)

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Wasn't that funny?Please if you review don't cuss.PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE

_PLEASE,_ REVIEW!


	2. THE FIVE WINNERS KIND OF

CHAPTER TWO.YAY!

* * *

a/n:The McDonalds thing from chapter 1 is now my new screen saver.For this fic we succsessfully brought Hughes back with a human transmutation without giving anything up so he could be the narrorater.Ecuivelent exchange my butt.

* * *

Chapter 2.The Five Winners.

* * *

Hughes:Once upon a time there was a little house,on a little hill,where poor little boy lived.The boy's name was Alphonse I mean Charlie.But Who cares about that when we could be talking about my adorable daughter Elysia. 

Roy:Hughes get on with the story.

Hughes:Shut up Mustang.

Roy:Oh,I'll give you a piece of my mind!

Moose2828:SORRY BUT THIS PART OF THE FIC GETS A BIT VIOLENT.INSTEAD OF SHOWING THIS FIGHTING SECENE WE'LL BE SHOWING YOU ROY MUSTANGS OLD STUFFED HORSEY MR.WUFFLESNUFFERS.

Roy:Hey where did you get that!I'm gonna kill you.

Moose2828:Can it wait until after the play?

Roy:Yeah, sure.

Armstrong:Look at my great mucsels that I used to rip open this chocolate bar and find this golden ticket!Oh yay!

SessandInuBros:Close enough.

Winry:Oh look.A golden ticket.FatherI want another horse.

SessandInuBros:No!The line is daddie I want another pony.

Winry:WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!

Ed:There is a big differrence.Horses are big.Ponies are small.

Winry:Like you?

Ed:(gasp)Winry!I'm shocked!

Winry:Oh shut up!(Hits Ed with wrench.)

Ed:(bumps all over his head.)

Moose2828:Don't tell me that he's knocked out again!

Winry:Sorry.

SessandInuBros:Look.He's waking up.

Winry:Your right.Let me get the wrench...

Everybody:NO!

Ed:That's 16:50 you incredably hot chick.(points to Roy.)Please pay at the first drive through window.

Everyone:(comic sweatdrop.)

Roy:Uh...(punches Ed knocking him out again.)

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. 


	3. SLIDE SHOW

CHAPTER 3 SLIDE SHOW.

* * *

A/N:If you don't know who Gur is then your an idiot.Gur is from the show Invator Zim.

* * *

Moose2828:We decided to take a break from Willy Wonka and watch a slide show because nobody was getting there lines right. 

SessandInuBros:So lets start the slide show.The first few pictures in the show are of me and Moose2828.There we are at Limited too.Oh and there we are at the cheesecake factory.And there's us at the swimming pool in Montclair where Moose2828 was about to puke all over the slide because of the shrimp she ate at the Cheesecake Factory.(true story.)

Moose2828:Oh,and here is an unidentified picture of two people hugging.

Dun Guy:Dun,dun,dun!

Moose2828:And kissing.

Dun Guy:Dun,dun,dun!

Moose2828:And...

Dun Guy:Dun,dun...

Moose2828:I told you to come later!Go get us some doughnuts.And no custurd filled.Now who knows who these two people are?

Audience:I do,Ido!

SessandInuBros:We have an audience?Go figure.You down in the front.

Sesshomaru fangirl:Me and Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru:(appears out of no where)Not on your life.(disapearrs)

Alphonse:I know!It's Winry and Ed!

Correct Guy:Correct!

Dude:(points to Ed and Winry) Your dirty!

Correct guy:Correct!

Moose2828:Will you get out of here!

Ed:(Hands moose2828 and sessandinubros 10 bucks.)Lets forget this ever happened.

Moose and Bros:Deal.

SessandInuBros:Here is the last part of the show dedicated to Roys idol Gur.

Moose2828:Here's Roy shaking hands with Gur.

SessandInuBros:Hugging Gur.

Moose2828:Kissing gur.

SessandInuBros:Trying to kill Gur for feeding him a plum.

Moose2828:Oh,and here is Roy riding the piggy.

Hughes:Can we please get on with the parody!Please!

Moose2828:Sure.

* * *

Review please.RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE THE PIGGY!


	4. THE FIVE WINNERS AGAIN

Chapter four.The Five Winners...Again.

* * *

a/n:We've been on vacation.Moose2828 went to branson.SessandInuBros went to kansas.Moose2828 got an inuyasha action figure and an alphonse action figure.Yay.SessandInuBros got a david letterman t-shirt.Yay!

* * *

SessandInuBros:Thanks to the slide show everybody has calmed down and we can start the parody. 

Moose2828:No we can't.Ed and Winry fainted and we stuffed them in the supply closet.

SessandInuBros:Oh.Oh well.

Ed:Hey what are we doing in here?Let us out.(Ed breaks down the door.)

Roy:Just in time edward.

Ed:Whatever...

Moose2828:Let's start people.Get the lines right people!

Armstrong:(rips off shirt.)I used my great muscles to...

Moose2828:Aw man.Put it back on please.

SessandInuBros:That's wrong man!We don't need to hear your line again.

Moose2828:Or see your insane muscles.

Riza:I...like...gum?And I found a ticket?

SessandInuBros:Whatever.

Winry:Daddy,I want another pony.Oh my gosh!I remembered my line!(puts on a hot dress and started doing back flips.)

Orchestra:(playing music.)

Everybody:(anime jaw drop.)

Ed:Wow...

Winry:Wow!I didn't know I could do that.

Ed:I guess it's my turn.I like t.v.I found a golden ticket.I don't really care.DIE!(kicks Roy in the shin.)

Roy:SILENCE!(Burns Ed in to a pile of ashes with eyeballs.)

Ed:Ow.

Al:Now your shorter than before Ed.

Ed:(returns to normal.)WHAT!

Al:Nothing.

Al:My turn.Yay,I found a golden ticket.

Moose2828:Finally we got through those lines.

Winry:(does more back flips.)

Ed:GodI love it when she does that.

SessandInuBros:Hey.We still don't have are doughnuts.Dun guy!

Dun Guy:Fine here.

Moose2828:Where are the doughnuts?

Dun Guy:I got hungry on the way.

SessandInuBros:Oh brother.

* * *

Please review 


End file.
